Lucifer
by HelenTheMoon
Summary: And the angel saw the God and said: "I shall build my throne above him.". One-shot. End of 1.000 Blood War. Kinda AU


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Silent shock.<p>

They had seen everything. A battle that was meant to be secret yet everyone saw everything. They were staring at the people they thought they knew as if they had never seen them before. And truly, they hadn't.

The final battle was in the world of the living.

What a sick joke. Yet suitable. The world of the living was the start and the end of the eternal circle called life. And it was the only suitable place for a battle that would judge the faith of the universe to take place, with the innocent bystanders begin bestowed upon the duty to pass down the story to the ones who are yet to come.

It started with an explosion. Really. A sudden crater on the asphalt. And behind the clearing smoke they saw a figure. A tall teen who was obviously panting was struggling to get back on his his feet. Orange hair, a huge black sword and a knife, black kimono. A black blur was flying towards his way in a blinding speed, only to change direction when sharp beams of blue light, arrows they realized, were shot towards it. The youth bellow responded immediately. "Getsuga Tensho!". A black crescent was shot towards the black blur and the youth vanished. That was the start.

The battle between the three on the skies was raging on. a demon cladded in black, an angel cladded in white, and a common enemy with a cloak of shadows. Blasts of light and darkness were covered by the horrible screams that filled the heavens.

A black tear appeared on the sky, and a blond man in white emerged. Ishida Ryuken was the first to react. The stunned faculty of the hospital could only watch in wonder when in a flash the doctor appeared behind the blond, and a rain of blue arrows like a pianist performing his masterpiece was unleashed on him. The onlookers could only watch at the silent fury of a broken man who stood like a sculpture in mid air, the overcoat of his white Quincy reishi armor billowing in the wind, and a steady hand holding the silver string-less bow, his chilly blue eyes firmly on the target, as if looking at the one who was to be blamed... but for what?

Above them the battle raged on. A swing of the sword was all it had taken to disperse the clouds and reveal the bright sunlight.

An army of angels descended from the sunlight. Their arrows met a wall of fire coming from bellow. The command was once again 'Getsuga Tensho', but it came from a different voice. It was a silent agreement between the two doctors. They would not let anybody interfere in their sons' battle.

Soon the sky was filled with people. Black and white, red blue and green, cries and shouts in Japanese, German and Spanish, names and introductions. Other shouts were incomprehensible, shouts in pain, despair, resolve and rage. Blood fell on the street like a drizzle. "GRAN REY CERO!". The sky shone with a blinding yet dull blew for a few moments, the sheer power running through everyone's core. Nothing that was once in the ray's way was there any longer. "IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS COME AND GET ME! I'LL KILL YOU ALL AND BECOME KING!". A stream of shouts and curses from various sources followed the challenge to the world. Apparently the blue demon was on nobody's side. Fire, lightning, ice, water, pure energy, blasts, arrows - were these cherry blossoms? - monsters, angels and demons, screams and cries, words of mockery, words of encouragement, orders and questions. Someone demands from the world to tell them what they had done to deserve this.

The witnesses were too scared to move.

A body fell from the sky. There would only be more to follow. Only the witnesses noticed. But nobody moved. They didn't know why. They just did not move.

"Aswahlen.". It was the first word the man in the black cloack said.

"Shun'o! Ayame! Shotten Kishun! I reject!". A golden dome covered the world in light, and that golden light stopped whatever it was to come.

"FOOLISH WOMAN!", roared the man. "ASWAHLEN!".

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I REJECT!". A golden blast went through the man in the black cloack. His white cladded opponent followed. Next was Ishida Ryuken and his own opponent who were still engaged in their one-sided battle. And so every other barrier of the blue starcross followed. It was over in a minute.

Except that nothing happened. The battle suddenly came to a halt. The fighters from both sides looked around in confusion. The golden blast that had gone through their souls had left no mark. Their powers were still there. There was no loss in reiatsu. Nobody had lost their consciousness. No monster had been fazed. The ones who knew what the golden light was were even more confused. Wasn't Koten Zanshun an attack meant to cut? What did it cut?

The skin of the ones ran by the blast shone briefly. Letters appeared on their skin. Z, Y, X W, V... All the letters up to A. In the same order, they vanished. As if they never existed.

The Goddess in human skin had once again done the impossible. She did not eliminate the Stern Ritters. I her mind and heart, the Stern Ritters never existed.

The black-cladded king had just lost all the power he had over his army.

His two opponents smiled. They couldn't see it but they could feel it. A smile full of confidence and conviction, that now they _knew _they could win. The black-haired teen untied the buttons of his cloak and let it fall on the ground. A black-haired girl his age picked it up, but no-one paid her any mind. Two pairs of wings unfolded from the teen's shoulders, a true angel of destruction, feathers sharp and deadly made from the purest light. "Quincy; Vollstanding: The Heir of God.".

"Bankai!". The angel's companion brought his two swords in front of him, and the moning sky turned into night, illuminated by the blood-red moon. A chain danced on the breeze, an obsidian blade made from darkness. "Tensa Zangetsu.".

The angel would build his throne above his creator's. That was an oath. And the whole world would witness it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: I had wrote this fanfic quite a while ago so it's kinda AU. Please review.<strong>


End file.
